Tugger's Owner
by StargateMonkey
Summary: This is the second fic I (previously known as JelliCat) wrote on my own. Tugger has been acting strange lately..and the kittens want to know why. A very short fan fic.


Tugger's Owner  
  
by JelliCat  
  
Tugger crept slowly into the Junkyard, hoping not to be noticed. He had been in the city for a few days, and had a good reason, too. Someone had adopted him. Tugger was going to tell he rest of the tribe, but in the morning. Finally arriving at his lair without being noticed, he walked in and thought about the past few days.  
  
In the morning, Tugger walked out of his lair only to be bombarded by his 'fan club' Etcetera, Jemima, Electra and Victoria were soon gathered around him.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Etci, curiously.  
  
"I was adopted," replied Tugger, motioning towards his collar.  
  
Electra squealed, "Ooh! A new collar!"  
  
Tugger nodded.  
  
"Who adopted you?" asked Victoria.  
  
Tugger went kind of quiet for a second, then replied, "A...person,"  
  
Jemima rolled her eyes, "We know that,"  
  
"I'll let you meet her, one day,"  
  
The kittens sighed, but continued hanging around Tugger as usual.  
  
Over the next few weeks Tugger left the junkyard every few days to go see his owner. He'd be gone for days at time. Finally, Etcetera and Electra got annoyed about not knowing where he was going and decided to come up with a plan.  
  
"Let's follow him," suggested Electra.  
  
"Great idea!" squealed Etci, "The next time he leaves, we'll be right behind him,"  
  
A few days later the two kittens spotted Tugger leaving.  
  
"There he goes," whispered Etci.  
  
Electra replied, "Come on,"  
  
The two kittens followed Tugger carefully for quite awhile. Their journey finally ended in front of a quaint little house with a small garden. Tugger walked up to the door and scratched at it. After a few seconds the door opened a crack and Tugger slipped in quickly.  
  
Etci and 'Lect looked at each other and then at the house. After discussing it for a few minutes, they slowly came out from behind their hiding place, a large bush, and walked slowly up to a window.  
  
Jumping up on an empty flower pot and propping their paws on the window sill, they peeked inside the house. The kittens giggled at what they saw. Sitting contentedly on an elderly lady's lap, there was Tugger. Etcetera started to loose her balance on the pot and fell off with a slight thud. Tugger picked his head up and looked over to where the noise came from and saw Electra, who quickly ran off, looking through the window. "Oh geez." thought Tugger to himself. He abruptly stood up and jumped off the elderly lady's lap and ran to the door and started to scratch at it. The lady stood up slowly, grabbed her cane and walked slowly towards to door. "Okay, pussy. You can go outside for a minute," she told him in a fragile voice while opening the door. Darting out the door, Tugger ran off down the street, after the kittens who had seen him. "Pussy," the old lady called, "Come back, pussy!" "Oh dear," she muttered to herself and proceeded to go after him.  
  
Arriving at the junkyard, Electra and Etcetera began to giggle again, but stopped when they saw Tugger coming.  
  
"Hey, ya'll didn't see that and will tell nobody," he whispered.  
  
The kittens just giggled and pointed at the entrance to the junkyard.  
  
"Oh Everlasting Cat," whispered Tugger as his new owner walked slowly towards him.  
  
"Pussy, is this where you live?" she asked aloud, while looking around her at the trash.  
  
Bombi, Munk, Demi, Misto, Jenny, Skimble and Pouncival who had been walking by as the lady entered, stopped right where they were, stunned. It was Bombalurina was the first one to react. She began to giggle softly. Demeter and Pouncival joined her. Soon the whole group was rolling on the ground laughing. Tugger turned to them and glared ferociously. They laughing cats recovered extremely quickly, and stood up.  
  
"Well, Pussy, I guess I'll leave you here," commented the elderly lady, "Good bye," she added rubbing Tugger's head.  
  
As she was walking away Tugger turned to the group of his friends standing behind him, "What are ya'll looking at?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
The kittens began to giggle, "You're the same ole' Tugger," commented Etetera. 


End file.
